Masterpiece Theatre
by Meghan486
Summary: A collection of one-shots relating to Marianas Trench songs. Lots of Style, and some other pairings. Not all of them are romantic, though :
1. Beside You

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in like, forever! It's going to be a collection of one shots, each one relating to a Marianas Trench song. **Each chapter has NOTHING to do with the last, just to let you know**.I really want to promote the amazing band, so if you don't know who they are, youtube them. I know you'll love it. Anyway, this one, the first one, is a Style one-shot, accompanied by the song "Beside You".

Hope you like it! :) (I didn't use all the lyrics from the song, by the way)

* * *

Stan's POV

**When your tears are spent on your last pretense**

**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense**

**When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles**

**And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**

"Don't worry, Kyle," I said to Kyle, who had tears in his eyes.

"I just can't do this anymore, Stan," Kyle looked me in the eye and said, more tears flowing down his pale face.

"I'm always going to be here, Kyle. I know things have been pretty rough since your parents split, but you're always going to have me. I'm not going anywhere," I said to the love of my life.

I moved from my spot on Kyle's desk's chair, to where Kyle had been sitting with his knees up, and his face buried in them. I sat next to him immediatly putting my arm around his shoulders.

"I'm right here. I'll always be right beside you."

I felt his head find it's way to my shoulder. I placed my head upon his, and he then cuddled into my chest. He didn't say a word, and we just sat there. I loved having him so close to me, but at the same time, I was upset that he was so sad. I couldn't be happy because he wasn't.

**When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath**

**And the space between the things you know is blurring nonetheless**

**When you try to speak but you make no sound**

**And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud**

Kyle and I sat there for what seemed like forever. I knew he didn't want to talk, so I didn't pressure him to. I just let him cry silently, holding him, letting him know how much he meant to me.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Kyle finally said, looking up at me.

His parents had decided to get a divorce a few weeks prior. They just decided that there was no love left in the relationship. Kyle had been staying at his house with his mother, while his dad was going from one hotel to another. Kyle's mom had been making everything harder on Kyle then it should be. She made it feel like everything was Kyle's fault, when it wasn't, which made Kyle feel worse then ever before.

"It's not your fault. No matter what that bitch you call a mother says, it's not your fault," I reassure him.

"I know, b-but, I just," Kyle started, but didn't finish.

**When your tears are spent on your last pretense**

**And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense**

As the sky turned to black, and the numbers on the clock changed, I became tired. Kyle didn't say anything, but I could tell he was becoming tired aswell.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" I ask.

"Please stay," Kyle whispers.

Every day has been getting worse for him. Every day that he doesn't wake up to his father's voice saddens him. There's been no love in his house.

I watch Kyle quickly crawl up into his bed. I go to grab a blanket from his closet and set it up on his floor for me to sleep, but I'm stopped by his voice.

"Sleep with me?" Kyle asks. I can hear the sadness still in his voice. I can tell that this is hurting him more then I thought.

Ever since him and Ike found out, things seem to have been going downhill for him. He's been unable to concentrate during class, which results in bad marks on tests. Those bad marks make his mother angrier at him, which causes her to blame him for even more. It's the snowball effect happening right before his eyes.

"Of course," I smile, and join him in bed, wrapping my arms around him for comfort.

"Good night. I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I'm making you deal with all my crap."

"I'm always going to be here beside you. It will take a lot more then this for me not to be there for you."

* * *

I know this was just cheesy and stupid, but I haven't written anything like this in so long! Forgive me for the stupidity. I hope you liked it, though. Another one will come up soon! :)


	2. All To Myself

This one is to "All To Myself" again, and always will be, Marianas Trench. I hope to get some people interested in them!

Anyway, I'm not using any lyrics this time, or at least, that I know of, so Youtube the song if you want to get the full feeling. :)

This is a Butters/Cartmen/Kenny love triangle kinda thing.(Cartman and Kenny fighting over Butters)

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

I put my science book into my filthy locker, and grabbed a bag of cheesy poofs before closing it. After turning around, I instantly saw Butters. In those two seconds that I saw him, I immediatly drifted off into fantasy mode. I pictured him looking over at me, then he starts to walk closer. My fantasy stops right before his lips can touch mine. Then, I snap out of my loving daze.

I notice that he's with Kenny. Kenny fucking McCormick. I know I'm fat(or, big-boned, but still, I know I'm kinda tubby), but Kenny is poor as fuck. I would be so much better to Butters then Kenny.

Our relationship reminds me of that of Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. Butters is Archie. Kenny and I both obviously want Butters, and Butters seems to fluctuate between the two of us. It's nice knowing that he has even a bit of love for me, but he still has some for Kenny, too. That just doesn't work. I want him all to myself.

In our relationship, I happen to be Veronica. The one that Butters seems to be with the most, which is alright, but he still has a deeper emotionel connection to Kenny. As long as I have a better date planned, Butters will come to me, but that's not enough. I know everyone thinks I'm a super ass-wipe, but I'm really not. I like to talk. I actually love to. Although sadly I have nobody that I would tell anything to. Nobody but Butters. Whenever we go out, it's usually to a concert or something, which doesn't give us the oppertunity to talk very much.

Kenny and Butters are always talking. I need to make my move. Maybe if I let Butters deeper into my soul, and he lets me deeper into his, he will realise that I'm the right one for him. Not Kenny.

I wait by my locker, pretending to clean it until Kenny leaves Butters. I immediatly walk up to him, and greet him with a friendly hello.

"Hey, Butters. So wha'cha doing tonight?" I ask.

"Oh well hello there, Eric," Butters starts, smiling. His smile makes me melt. It makes me feel safe and happy in this fucked up world. "I'm not doing anything. How about you?"

"Well, I was thinking you could come over, and we could maybe rent some movies and just spend time together?"

God, I sould like a fucking halmart card. I hope he likes cheesy.

"Well of course, Eric. What time should I come up?"

"Whenever you want, butter-cup."

I decide that I should just go big or go home. I already started with the cheesy-ness, so I have to finish it. Anyway, he always blushes when I call him that. I love when he blushes.

"I'll come up around five, then?"

After we agree, and he tells me what kinds of movies he likes, we head off into our seperate directions.

I have a date with Butters tonight. My first date where we will be totally alone, and I can talk to him about whatever I want. Screw you, Kenny. I seem to have won this time.

* * *

School seems to drag on, but I'm sure it's just because I'm excited. As soon as the bell rings, signaling that we can leave this hell-hole for another day, I run to get the movies. I decide on getting a few that Butters will most definitely enjoy, and a few that I like, and that will cause Butters to get scared and want to cuddle up to me.

People all think that Butters is the shy, secretly loving and caring one, but I'm just the same. Ever since I realised how much I hurt Scott Tenormen by killing his parents, I changed. Not many see it, though. Nobody actually does. But I am determined to show Butters that I am as loving as him. Or, at least, almost.

I go home and clean up everything, making it Butters-approved. I go upstairs where Mom and her man of the hour are, and walk in on them with each-other's privates in their mouths. Sick.

"Mom, Butters is coming over. Go somewheres else," I tell her, covering my eyes to avoid the trama of seeing her having sex for the 18th time.

When I tell Mom to go somewheres else, she usually does. She hates how I have to know about her and her shennanigens, so she covers it up the best she can. And by that, she usually has covers over her naked body. Weak.

I pour Butters' favourite flavour of chips- ketchup- into a bowl, and get some drinks. I read the clock to see that he should be here any second. After a minute or two of waiting, I hear a knock at the door. With most friends, I would yell at them to just come in, but not with Butters. Butters is special.

"Hey Butters," I greet with a kiss on his cheek. We've kissed once before, and when we do go out on our lousy dates, we have some phsical contact. Mainly holding hands, but still. It's nice.

After he takes his shoes off with a red face, we pop in "Finding Nemo", one of Butters' favourite movies. I don't like the idea of watching little kid movies, but I have to admit, it's not a bad movie. And Butters enjoys it, so it's worth it.

Butters doesn't want to watch the first five minutes, or at least, he doesn't want to pay attention to it. I take this as my shot to get closer to him and talk more.

"How was your day?" I ask, trying to start of simple.

"Well, school was okay, but for the hour after, it wasn't." His face immediatly drops.

"Why, what happened?" I ask, generally concerned.

"Dad was being a j-jerk," he replies with a sad tone in his voice.

I know how bad his dad can be. If I ever go over there, even for a minute, he acts like a total ass. I'm sure he's worse when it's just him and Butters.

To let him know that I'm there, I put my arm around him. Naturally, he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, although I know that on the movie, Marlin is just finding his last egg, and it becomes more interesting and happy in only a moment.

"Well, it's just that he gives me a hard time about everything, especially me hanging out with you. Mom apparently lessed out with your mom, whatever that means, so Dad doesn't like her that much. And since she doesn't like her, she doesn't like you."

I don't give a rat's ass whether or not people like me, but I don't want Butters to have a hard time because of me.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing you trouble. Really," I say while snuggling closer.

"It's not your fault. It's my stupid dad's. Don't feel bad."

"Okay, but I do feel bad. It is kinda my fault."

"No, it's not," he reassures me, although I know that inside, I have a part in this, and he probably thinks so too.

That is the last of the conversations during Finding Nemo, other then talking about how much we love Dory, and how Ellen DeGeneres fits the role perfectly.

I tried to find a movie that would be scary enough to make Butters crawl into me, but one that wasn't scary enough to make him scream in horror. I decided on Drag Me To Hell.

Butters does get scared, but after he hides his eyes into my chest on the scary parts, he seems to be okay. Horror movies also try to shove a bit of plot into it, although nobody really cares. At least, I don't. This gives Butters and I a chance to talk.

"So how was your day?" Butters asks, looking up at me. His head was still on my shoulder.

"I've been pumped for tonight all day," I smile, proudly.

"Really? I thought you just asked me because you had nothing to do."

At this, I frown. I don't want Butters to think that he's my second choice. He's my first, and always will be.

"No, not at all! I really love hanging out with you, and we don't get to spend that much time together like this."

"Gee, Eric, I really like spending time with you, too."

He looks up at me again, and I take this as an oppertunity. I lean in slowly, with a smile on my face, letting him know that I'm about to kiss him. As soon as our noses touch, but out lips are still apart, I close my eyes, knowing that he will do the same.

I separate my lips, letting one of his go between the space. In the whole 10 seconds that our kiss lasts, I take in every moment of it. Every feeling of sensation I get. Every thought of love.

Mission of getting closer to Butters = accomplished.

* * *

I'm starting to get a bit better at kissing scenes. Before, in "How One Question Changed My Life", I had no idea how to write them. But now, I have a boyfriend (girly squeel), so I kinda know a bit more about the subject. ;)

Hope you liked it!


	3. Feeling Small

This one is Feeling Small. It's about eating disorders, and it also helped cure my bulimia!

Seriously, look up this song. It's fucking beautiful.

And I will use some lyrics this time. :)

* * *

**Stan's POV**

**This one's of me at my sisters wedding day**

I pick up a picture of the whole family at Shelly's wedding- only a few months back- from my desk. Shelly, at only 18, got married. We all knew she would get married at a young age, though, so it wasn't a surprise.

That isn't the reason that this picture means so much to me, though. Everyone was happy for Shelly. People were laughing, smiling, spending time together. What was I doing? Throwing up in the bathroom after eating only two slices of cake. While everyone else was happy, I was being selfish. I didn't put on my happy mask and pretend that I was happy for Shelly. I didn't try to make anyone happy. I just made myself throw up because those two pieces of cake were packed with calories.

**All the spaces**

**They all were wasted**

I spend so much time throwing up, counting calories and exercising my ass off. I barely ever see my friends anymore. They all got pissed at me because I was "no fun", and I wouldn't pig out with them any more. I hated the idea of purging at a friend's house, so I would never eat any more then a hundred calories there.

I was always down when I was with them, because I had to hide everything from everyone. Kyle would probably understand me if I told him, because I know he has self-esteem issues, but I don't want to tell everyone. I don't want to gain weight, and if I tell Kyle, he will make me.

**You're barely breathing I know**

**What if it's starting to show**

**And I know it won't ever change but it hurts the same**

I can feel my lack of energy growing. With every meal I skip, and every snack I purge, I feel weaker and weaker. After I run a mile as fast as I can, I feel weaker. I know that it isn't normal, but I'm not small enough. I want to get smaller. I want to weigh less, but nothing will happen unless I work hard.

I know people can tell that I exercise more. I know they can tell that I never eat chips or chocolate, or any other of my old pleasure foods. But nobody has told me that they notice I've been looking better. Slimmer. I know that that's a bad thing, but at the same time, what if someone, instead of noticing the weight loss, noticed what I was doing in the bathroom? What if someone heard me gagging, or accidentaly walked in on me with my finger down my throat? Nobody has said anything about my long bathroom trips, but what if they did?

**And I'm paler still, but that's the way you wanted it**

**This one's of you**

**Certain of cancer**

With the weight loss, there has been other things that have happened to me. I've been looking pale. My face looks a bit sunken in. I have bony hands and shoulders, but yet I still have flab on my stomach and thighs. That's the price of beauty, I guess. The price of being thin and weighing less means being pale and bony.

The reason I'm afraid of telling someone, other then because I don't want to be forced to gain weight, is because it's hard to understand. People think that eating disorders are something that is your fault. That you're the one who wants to spend hours counting calories and hating yourself because you think you're too fat. Nobody understands that it's a disease. It's not my fault, or anyone else's thought. If people don't blame you for getting cancer, why should they blame you for having an eating disorder. It's not like I could just magically stop if I wanted. I don't want to, though.

**A fever broke somewhere behind July**

**And remember how I weighed 135**

**and we collide...**

I go over to my bed and lay down. I've been feeling slightly sick lately. I've been feeling sick a lot, actually. Every week, I have a one or two day period when I just feel like I can't move. I can't get out of bed without any motivation. I have to cut down on my exercise. No running, only squats and sit ups, which still drive me crazy and give me massive head-aches.

I press my hand to my fore-head and feel heat. I grab a tylenol off my dresser, hoping that it will help even the slightest bit.

Since I'm already forced to get up to put the tylenol back, I go over by my closet and hop on the scale. I see the number 110 pop up, and I smile. I forget about feeling sick. This is my lowest weight I've been since I started dieting and exercising.

I instantly want to celebrate. I know I can't tell anyone what my reason for being cheery is, but I could always make up an excuse to go out to Starks or to hang out with Kyle. Yeah, friends ditch me, but Kyle is cooler then the other guys. He will occsaionally chill with me.

**This one's of me losing my weight**

**I'm feeling afraid**

When I walk over to my phone, it hurts to even pick it up. I feel sicker then I did only seconds ago. My head starts to spin, and I feel all dizzy. I drop the phone, and lay in bed again, but the spinning doesn't stop. My vision goes fuzzy.

This lasts for only minutes, but it still bothers me. For one of the first times, I realise that maybe it's the weight loss. I suddenly feel afraid that if I lose even more, I could pass out, and then I would have to tell someone what happened. I wouldn't be able to cover up that much of a lie.

Suddenly, I'm afraid.

* * *

If anyone reading this has been struggling with an eating disorder, I can honestly help you. Message me on here if you ever feel the need to talk, about anything. I've been there. I understand.


	4. Lover Dearest

Hey guys! :) This is another one about Stan having some sort of problem. This time, it's a heroin addiction. The song that goes with this is Lover Dearest. Josh Ramsay, the lead singer of the band, had a heroin addiction when he was younger. While he was in rehab, he had to write a letter to his addiction, and he later turned it into this song.

The lyrics won't be used. It's about Stan writing his letter/the letter itself. Hope you like it!

*Ittalics with bold are part of the letter

* * *

**Stan's POV**

I sat there, staring at my piece of paper. Part of my therapy was to write a letter to my addiction. We all had to after being at the rehab center. It just happened to be my turn to do so.

People say that they wrote a line or two, and just claimed it had been done. Technically, they had wrote something, even if it was short. I couldn't even think of a line to get started with.

I look up from my paper for the first time in the entire ten minutes I had been sitting there. I'm in my bedroom, where Brock, my roommate, is sitting on his bed listening to music from is iPod and playing the air guitar.

The walls are beige, along with almost everything else here. They insist on calm colors, but it honestly just drives me more insane.

I sit there for another moment, and decide that if I just start writing, maybe the words will just come to me.

_**Dear heroin...**_

I start off, but immediatly erase it. It sounds too simple. Too average. Everyone probably wrote that.

In it's place, I start off again with**:**

_**Dear addiction...**_

Still simple, but I like it.

_**You gave me such a great feeling. When we were together, I felt on top of the world. I felt like I was falling in love, with the trill of jumping off a clift at all the same time.**_

It sounded like a cheesy love letter, but it's how I felt.

_**At first, we were perfect together. Nobody knew about our secret relationship, so there was nobody to bother us. We could be alone together in my room, or even at the park, and nobody would tell us to leave one-another. It was so amazing, it just being me and you.**_

_**After time, people found it. Kyle was the first one to walk in on me using you. He was more upset then mad. The only reason he was mad was because I didn't tell him. He just wanted me to leave you, so why should I have told him in the first place?**_

_**He wanted to tell my parents. No way in hell was that happening. I loved you, and I wasn't letting you go because of Kyle and my parents. I found a simple solution to that. Lying. I told Kyle that I would stop. That you would be gone, and we would never see each-other again. He promised not to tell, so long as I stopped using you. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Or, so I thought.**_

When I was using, I felt bad about lying to Kyle. At least, I did at first. After a few weeks I realised that when I was using heroin, I was happier. I liked the feeling. Sure, it brought me down sometimes, but I liked it. I thought he didn't want me to be happy. And without heroin, I wasn't as happy. I knew that because whenever Kyle and I would spend the full day together, I would get depressed because I hadn't injected all day.

_**Our relationship started just like new after that. I had the sensation of you being inside me multiple times a day. When we weren't together, I was thinking about you. Dreaming about you. I loved you.**_

_**After more people found out, they all tried to rip us apart. They didn't want us to be together. They probably just wanted to be the only one who could feel that amazing feeling of having you inside them. That perfect, inexplainable high.**_

_**After time, it felt like you were using me, even though I was the one using you. I was always tired when I wasn't with you. I felt dragged down. I slept more then usual. I didn't feel the need to eat as much. I just felt miserable. I tried going a day without seeing you, but I went crazy. I needed you. I couldn't leave you, and I couldn't let you leave me. So I took you back.**_

_**I stayed, hoping that you would give me that same thrill you used to. I waited for that feeling. I didn't have the same feeling I did when I was hiding you from everybody, because almost everybody knew.**_

_**It really hurts me to say that I don't think we can be together any more. I really don't want to leave you. I want you to stay, but things might get better if you stay. **_

_**I promise that if things get worse in the weeks that I'm without you, I will take you back. I know that that's not the right decision, but this is about me. I need you, but maybe I don't.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stan**_

I didn't bother re-reading it. I smiled at how I managed to get in 10 paragraphs, when most people didn't even get 10 sentences.

It really hurt me when I had to give that paper to Dr. Ross. I was exposing my feelings to him. In that note was how I felt. I never shared that in my therapy sessions, no matter how hard people tried to get me to. It was my buisness, not theirs.

Maybe I will go back to heroin, but maybe I won't. Maybe by the time I get out of here, I won't crave it. Or maybe I will want it more then ever. I guess whatever happens, happens.


	5. Alibis

Hey guys! :) This one is about Butters, and is based off the song "Alibis". Out of curiousity, have I made anyone listen to these lovely boys? :) And is anyone a fan of theirs before this?

Oh and I've been getting dozens of hits, but only a few reviews. I'm not going to say "10 reviews for a chapter" but I do appreciate reviews. It helps me know who actually likes this/dislikes it. I take constructive critism well! :)

Warning, I'm planning on making this one sad. Just sayin'. And if it does end up how I want, then I want to say that Marianas Trench IS NOT supporting the decisions made by people. They don't support anything that could harm you. 3

*bold are lyrics

* * *

**Butter's POV**

**From the scrapes and bruises**

**to the familiar abuses**

**I'll kick and scream**

**But it never changes anything**

**I could spill my guts out**

**Wearing my best little girl pout**

**I almost missed it**

**But nobody said this was gonna be easy**

From where I'm sitting, in the corner of my bedroom, I can see Dad's face. His angry, screaming face. He has me cowered in the corner, once again. I wish life was easy. I wish that this wasn't a normal thing to happen. Some people have family game night, I have being beaten by my father for the 100th time.

It doesn't even hurt any more. I feel so numb by it some times, that it doesn't bother me. It does hurt, but I know what he is going to do. I know where he is going to hit me. It's the same every single time. Every single fucking time.

No matter how many times I scream, no matter how many times I beg and plead, nobody ever does anything about it. I think Dad likes how much pain I am in. I think that Mom doesn't really care about me. Maybe they would be better off if I was gone. They obviously don't want me. If they did, they wouldn't be doing these things to me.

**This is not the man I hoped to be**

**and I'm just trying to stop the bleeding**

**I don't know how to word it **

**I just started to deserve it**

**and all my faces are alibis, and me**

**I'm half the man I wanted to be**

When Dad finally leaves, without a word, just a slam of the door, I sit up. I walk over to my mirror to see how bad things are. To see what the damage is this time. A gash across my forehead. Soon-to-be bruises on my arms. Same as usual. There's not too much I can do to help myself, other then to just focus on other things. Focus on something other then the fact that my family hates me. My school hates me. My so called "friends" all hate me. Other then Stan, Kyle and Kenny, at least. They aren't exactly best friends or anything, but they tolerate me. Although I'm sure they all probably hate me.

Did I ever do something wrong? What did I ever do that would make me so hated? I was never mean to anyone. I never participated in rumours. I never talked back to my parents. I did everything. I did everything to please people. I never thought of myself first. I was never selfish. How could I deserve this? I guess I'm just not the perfect son they wanted. The perfect friend they wanted. The one that was fun. The one that thought of the perfect insults. The one who wasn't afraid to do anything.

* * *

I walk into school the day after Dad hurting me again. I have covered up the bruises in a long sleved shirt. I have covered the gash on my forehead by styling my hair enough to cover it. Everything is covered. Everything seems normal. Nobody will be able to detect anything, although I'm sure nobody would ever even try. Nobody gives a shit about me, or my feelings.

I walk past the rows of lockers covered with popular guys and hot girls sucking each-other's faces. I walk past the nerds, who actually have friends. I walk past people who I used to be friends with, or at least people I used to hang out with. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token. I pass Cartman, who yells out some ugly remarks about me,

I go to my locker, where Kyle and Stan are, since they have the lockers next to mine.

"Hey dude," Stan greets with a smile. He always has a smile. He's always happy.

I respond with a simple "hey". They're just trying to be nice. They don't actually want to talk to me.

* * *

Over the course of the day I realise something. If I have no real friends, no family that loves me, what is there to live for? If I know I won't amount to anything, why should I even be a waste of space? Why should I stay alive?

**Most times it comes out wrong**

**I don't know the words but I'll hum along**

**There's nothing familiar here anymore**

**to anyone or anything enough to feel alive**

If I'm just going to stay here, going through life being depressed, why should I even try? Everyone would be happier if I was dead, and I wouldn't have to face every day with a smack to the face and a back turned when I walk by. I should just go kill myself.

* * *

_Dear whom ever cares enough to read this..._

_Obviously nobody cares about me. Obviously nobody cares that I'm gone. It's not like I have anyone to write to in this, but Stan, Kyle and Kenny, thank you for at least pretending to be my friends._

_Bye._

I finish off my suicide note, and fold it in half. I think of where to put it, and decide on leaving it in my mail-box, where I'm sure someone will find it. I don't bother telling anyone I'm leaving. I don't bother with good-byes. I just walk straight out the door with a bottle of pills in my hand.

I walk the distance to Stark's pond, where I find myself luckily alone. I walk up to the water, and pull of my shirt. Before I walk in, I see stomach covered in bruises. At least there won't be any more after now.

I walk up to my waist into the freezing cold water. I know it's cold, but I don't care. I lower my head to the water, getting a mouth full of it, but I don't swallow. I throw all the pills I have into my mouth, and then I swallow. Then I make it so there's no turning 's no way to be saved. I will somehow faint, or collapse, and since I'm in the water, there is no chance of being saved. I'll drown before someone finds me and pumps my stomach.

I wait, and suddenly, I feel myself being wrapped in darkness. I feel all the pain go away. It's all over.

**Don't want it, don't get it**

**I know you won't regret it**

**Don't surface, don't surface, **

**And I feel so damn worthless**

**5 days later**

**Kenny's POV**

Why did Butters have to end it? Why couldn't he see that we were all trying to reach out to him, but he wouldn't even realize that we cared? We weren't just trying to be nice. We all cared about him.

Now, me, Stan and Kyle are sitting in the front row at his funeral. People came, but only because they didn't want to seem like complete ass-holes. They don't really care. At least, not as much as I do.

Kyle is holding a tissue, and we all know he's going to burst out in tears any time soon. I'm sure I will do the same. Just thinking about all the times we spent together. The picture he drew me when I was in the hospital that time. How we spent tons of sleepovers laughing and watching movies back in the fourth grade. How all that time, I never bothered to tell him that he was a true friend. Maybe if I had told him, he would still be here.


	6. Perfect

Kay so this one is about "Perfect". Everyone has a song named Perfect! It's kinda annoying. But this is a great song!

This story might not be about what the song is about, but we all have different ideas on what every song out there is about. The first half is really only related to the song though. I was in the mood to talk about some R rated movies. This is kinda one of those Kyle/Stan/Wendy things. Well, I hope you like it! And I want this to be kinda long, so if it doesn't end up being at least 2000 words, you have permission to kick my cyber ass. Got it? Good.

WARNING: From where I'm headed with this, it seems a tad bit crack-addicted. Be warned, because I suddenly got an image of **Wendy with a whip**. I'm not sure how that will turn out, though. Just to be warned. ANYWAY, CONTINUE ON.

* * *

**Stan's POV**

"Hey babe!" I walk up to my gorgeous girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Stan," she greets back, and continues to walk.

"So movies tonight?" I ask her. It's Friday, therfor, date night.

"Nah. Lets do something else."

**And I swear now, everything is perfect**

"Like what? Bowling?"

"Ew, gosh no. How about you come over?" Wendy asks me, giving a smirk. She moves closer to me, so our faces are merely inches apart.

"Good plan. Text me, and I'll be there," I tell her, not backing away. I close up those few inches by giving her a kiss, before walking off to class.

* * *

I get to Room 231, Science class, and take my usual seat next to one Mr. Kyle Broflovski, who greets me with a smile.

"Hey dude," I warmly greet back.

As usual, our work is shit. We pour together some sort of green liquid, with some sort of purple one. Obviously, we have no fucking clue which colour is the one we're supposed to using. We never do. Kyle cares about all his classes, except for science. That's the one class we have together, so we spend the whole hour every day goofing off.

Bubbles start to boil out of our container, which, according to all the students leaving the class room because of it, is not a good sign.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Mr. Rafuse yells, staring at the now mountain of bubbles that we caused.

Kyle and I, in unison, yell out "sorry" before bursting out laughing, followed by us leaving the building.

I guess it wasn't the best mistake for us to have made, because now we're wound up with detention for "not paying attention during lessons" as Mr. Rafuse puts it. It also put some sort of safety hazard up in our school, so everyone had to leave early. I guess an hour detention is worth leaving school three hours early.

* * *

At around six I hear my phone vibrate from my back pocket.

_Mom & Dad are gone 4 the nite. Get ur ass over here ;)_

Wendy was always known as the "good girl" up until grade 9. Apparently I'm lucky for having her, but she's not the same Wendy I've always known. I still love her, though.

After making sure my breath smells decent, and spritzing Axe in the air and walking through it, I head over.

When I walk through her door, which she left unlocked, I head up to her room. She opens the door for me, and smiles. I take this as my chance to move in for a kiss, but before our lips meet, I receive a slap to the face.

"You were a bad boy today. Making us get off early and all," Wendy says with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Sorry babe," I tell her, moving closer. She likes to play 'games' with me. It can get pretty freaky, but I guess that's just who she is. I personally don't like it when she tries to act all sexy and naughty. It's just not her.

"You deserve to be punished." This time, it doesn't sound like she's joking, but that's probably just me.

I decide to stop her when she pushes me against the wall with force.

"Babe, stop. Let's just watch a movie or something. Let's not do this?" I plead.

"Oh, you don't want to upset me, do you?" She wipes a pretend tear from her eye before continuing. "If you loved me, you'd realise that this is what you deserve." She smirks again.

I don't want to let her down, so I let her do what she wants.

* * *

Right before Wendy goes too far, she puts a stop to it, and acts like it never happened. Like she never shoved me against the wall and forcefully put her lips on mine. Like she never tied me to the bed and took off my shirt. Like she never acted sadistic.

"Go brush your hair, hun, it's looking kinda messy," Wendy says after picking up things that had fallen to the floor.

"Alright?"

"And while you're at it, take off that sweater. You look better without it."

Gee, what's with her today?

**Trying to be everything that you want me to be**

**I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less**

**And I will change everything till it's perfect again**

* * *

The next day, I wake up early because of a phone call from Kyle. Wendy snuck me out of her house at 3am, after her parents decided to come home a then, instead of morning.

"Hey dude, how is the lady?" Kyle jokes.

"Shit. I have to talk to you about that. Wana meet up at Sizzlers?" I offer.

"You're paying."

"Cya there in 10? Bye." And I hang up.

At least I don't have to worry about looking perfect for Kyle. He doesn't care if my hair looks messy or if I look better with no sweater.

When I get there, I see that Kyle and I are the only ones there, other then an old couple finishing up. I guess nobody wakes up at 9am on Saturdays anymore.

"So what did you want to talk about dude?" Kyle asks after we sit down.

"Wendy was crazy last night!"

"Oh, did you get lucky?" Kyle smirks.

"No, not like that! She was all sadistic and shit! I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't let me! She was insane!"

**What you want, what you need has been killing me**

**Trying to be everything that you want me to be**

"Whoa dude."

"I know. And afterwards, she acted like it never happened, and told me to go fix my hair and stuff. Then we watched a movie like usual. It was weird. I like being with her, when she's not all crazy. What do I do?"

"Tough situation, buddy," Kyle jokes, but still stays serious. "Hang out with her again tonight, and tell her to stop being such a physco bitch."

Kyle tells me over and over again to just spend a few more hours with her, and if she's still crazy, then to decide what to do then. Maybe she's just been having a bad few days. Although she does act like that every once and awhile, but never that insane.

* * *

"When you drive over, can you pick me up a Frappachino Mocha Latte Caramel Swirl?"

"Um-" Wendy cuts me off before I can answer.

"Oh and make sure you don't look like you did last night. Kay babe?"

"Ok-" again, I'm cut off.

"Bye." And at that, she hangs up.

When I drive up by Starbucks, I have no clue what she wanted me to get her.

"A Frappachino Caramel Latte?" I tell the guy working. I know I heard her say frappachino somewhere in there.

When I get to her house with her drink in hand, she takes on sip and knows it's not right.

"What the hell is this?" Wendy asks with a voice filled with attitude.

"A frappachino caramel latte?"

"Next time, get it right," she tells me coldly.

"Geez."

I can only stand being with her for an hour. She keeps telling me to sit right, or to hold her hand differently, or to kiss better. She wants me to do everything her way. She wants me to "take it like a man" when she slaps me, or when she wants to kiss when I don't.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You've been all stupid lately!"

"Stupid? Coming from the sadistic bitch? No Wendy. We're over. Bye."

And with that, I get off from the couch and leave her house. She doesn't even bother to come after me.

I decide on not heading home, so I pull out my phone and dial Kyle's number.

"How'd it go?" Kyle asks immediately.

"Hello to you, too. I'm coming over."

"Kay, bye."

I pull in his drive way, and see that his parents are also gone. At least I know that Kyle won't be like Wendy when her parents aren't there.

"Sup dude?" Kyle greets when I walk in.

"I broke up with her," I say proudly. I would never be proud to say that before tonight, but that was before she freaked out.

Kyle's face immediatly brightens up, and he gives me a hug right away. He seems happier then I am after realizing how I'll never have to hold her purse or watch her try on shoes.

"Let's celebrate!" Kyle smiles.

Kyle's way of celebrating turns into trying every single food item in his fridge topped with whipped cream and melted chocolate, until we find the one that tastes the best. Our final decision? Gold-fish crackers. Yes, gold-fish crackers.

We end up sitting on his couch with over ten thousand calories of food in our laps, watching Step Brothers. Ah, the comedy genious that is Will Ferral. Kyle claims to have seen it legitly a dozen times, though I've never seen it until now.

"Seriously, when are they going to go gay for each other?" I ask after there being frottage towards a drum-set on the screen.

"That's not going to happen. Maybe you should watch BASEketball instead," he jokes.

After the movie is over, it's still only ten.

"Best. Movie. Ever." I tell Kyle after he puts it back in its case.

"I know, right?" Kyle laughs.

Kyle runs up to his room, and puts back the movie. If his mom knew he owned an R-rated movie, she'd flip. When Kyle returns, he sits back down on the couch, sitting unusually close to me. It doesn't bother me, though, considering we've spent years sleeping in the same bed together at sleep-overs.

"Now what do you want to do?" I ask, turning towards Kyle.

"Well, we could, ummm," Kyle starts, looking into my eyes, but he then drops his gaze.

Suddenly, before I can think, his lips are on mine. I sit there, being too shocked to kiss back.

When he pulls away, he looks mortified.

"Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry Stan! I shouldn't have done that! I know you don't feel the same way,but I'm so sorry!" Kyle rambles on his apologizes.

"No, no, it's okay," I reassure him.

I never thought I was gay for Kyle, but that kiss felt amazing.

* * *

Yes, I am a Will Ferral fan. :) And I just watched BASEketball for the first time the other day, so it was on my mind. Am I crazy for saying the makeout scene with the guys was pretty hot? ;)

And that was probably the worst thing I've written in my entire life. I'm so sorry for the major suckage.


	7. Good To You

This is one of the more popular Marianas Trench songs, Good To You. Ft. Jessica Lee(or Kate Voegle, but the Jessica Lee version is better) and this one-shot is kinda like the music video, so I highly suggest you youtube it. It's a beautiful video.! :)

This is going to be Yuri. I know, it's kinda weird, seeing as I've NEVER done this before. But it will be Bebe/Wendy. Also, I was wondering what you guys would think if I did a one-shot on a song I already used? Because I got a great idea for All to myself, and I might do another one(and keep the old one!)

**(IMPORTANT NOTES: They're like, 20 something here. They are not in school anymore.! Also**_**, ittalics**_** means it's a fantasy scene ;) And this is kinda based a few decades back :P Heck, just watch the music video first!)**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

"Good luck out there," I tell Bebe before she goes on stage. She will do good no matter what, though. She does have a beautiful voice.

"Thanks, hun," she smiles.

I can't help but stare as she walks away. She's just so beautiful. But obviously she would never go after me. I mean, I'm just the bartender here. I'm nothing. Worthless. But yet she's the gorgeous girl who gets on stage, fearless, every single night.

I go back to my spot behind the bar, handing glasses of wine and other alcoholic beverages to the waitors.

"Someone caught your eye?" Stan asks me, noticing that I'm watching Bebe sing.

"She'd never like me," I tell him while re-filling drinks for his table.

"I said the same thing when I liked this young man right here," Stan says, pulling over Kyle by the hand, who also works with us.

"Who does Wends like?" Kyle asks Stan, who still have their hands together.

"Bebe," I tell them. They are my friends, and it's not like they have anyone to tell. Besides, I owe them because I was the one who pratically forced Stan to tell Kyle what he thought of him, and it turned out for the best. They're pretty much in love because of me.

"Oh la la," Kyle jokes. "Want me to put a good word in?"

"When do you talk to Bebe?" Stan, now interested, asks.

"I help approve on what outfits they wear on stage," Kyle laughs.

"Oh, Kyle, always have been a bit of a girl, huh?"

"MARSH! BROFLOVSKI!" We all turn to see our boss motioning to Kyle and Stan to get back out there and finish serving drinks.

"Gotta go," they say in unison, walking off to different tables.

I start to wash a few glasses, but I can't help but look when I hear the lovely voice of Bebe filling up the room.

**And I do want you to know**

**I'll hold you up above everyone**

**And I do want you to know**

**I think you'd be good to me**

**And I'd be so good to you**

**I would**

Man, I wish Bebe knew that I would be good to her.

_"Hey doll," a blonde beauty says, walking towards me in a cute, black dress._

_"Hey, you finished for the night?" I ask._

_"Yeah, I was just about to go hit the down and go out to eat. You want to come with?"_

_"Most definitely," I tell Bebe, while taking off my apron, following her out of the place. _

_We start to walk down the streets, but get caught in the rain. We escape it as fast as we can, hiding in the entrance to a pharmacy, which happens to be closed._

_"Well, this sucks," I say._

_"No it doesn't."_

_Before I can ask what's so good about it, my lips are surrounded by hers. _

_"Because now I have an excuse to kiss you," Bebe tells me, after coming up for air after precious seconds of kissing._

I snap out of my fantasy when I see the backs of three men walking down towards the stage. I can tell by the backs of their heads that it's Clyde, Token and Kenny. Token and Kenny seem to be Clyde's body guards.

**I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines**

**But maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want**

**and I still have your letter, just got caught between**

**Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become**

Bebe sees them, and suddenly looks scared. She knows them personally, I'm sure. She doesn't stop singing, though. Like always, the show must go on.

She sings as long as she can, avoiding Clyde when he walks on stage. But soon enough, she's pratically carried off stage, and the 3 burly men start heading towards the doors. When they reach the exit, Stan and Kyle stand in their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stan asks, just like in a movie.

With no words, the 3 of them push past Stan and Kyle.

"Somebody call the cops!" a women somewhere in the crowd screams.

I look around, and see that it was a slightly larger lady sitting with some friends, looking worried.

"Oh no you won't," Kenny runs back in, followed by Token. "I'm not going back to jail!"

And with that, I see Kyle and Kenny go at it, and Token and Stan in a fist-fight. Everyone sitting at the tables gets up, and some of them leave. They don't want to be involved.

"The fuck guys?" I hear Cylde's familiar voice say, entering the club, dragging in Bebe behind him.

"Come on!" Clyde yells at Token and Kenny, who are both attempting to beat the shit out of Stan and Kyle.

"GUYS!" Clyde yells a bit louder, shooting a gun in the air to get their attention.

When they still don't finish off their fight, Clyde has to step in, but not before ordering Bebe to stay where she is, "or else". I don't care about the "or else", I take this as my chance to help her get away from those freaks.

When Clyde gets in the middle of the fights, I run over towards Bebe, grabbing her hand and running out of the place with her.

"What do they want?" I ask her as we run down the street.

"Clyde's my ex-boyfriend," she tells me, panting from running in her heels.

Suddenly, my stomach drops. Maybe there isn't even a chance of her liking me. Maybe she just doesn't like girls, no matter what.

"I never liked him, though," she tells me, after seeing the look on my face.

"Let's hide in here!" Bebe says while running towards a closed store. The same store we hid in during my fantasy.

"You want to know who I really like?" She asks me, stepping closer.

"Yeah," I smile, although I know she's just leading me on for no reason.

"You," she says, and before I can even think, her lips are on mine.

* * *

I feel like I've been losing my inspiration to write lately. So I really apologize on the crap factor of the last few stories. I guess I just need to listen to more Marianas Trench!(They're my muse)


	8. Skin and Bones

This one is going to be pretty emotionel for me to write. But I promise that it will be a lot better then the last few. Again, it's about eating disorders. This song, Skin and Bones, actually helped me give up bulimia(with the help of the song I did earlier, Feeling Small). So yeah, this one should be real. And good, I hope.:) There will be lyrics. :)

And I want this to be long, so once again, 2000+ words, or my cyber ass is getting kicked.

* * *

**Cartman's POV**

"Here you go, honey," Mom says in her motherly tone while handing me my supper. Steak and fries. The food I used to love, but now, I can't stand it. It's not the taste, it's the calories. And the fat , the fucking fat content.

As soon as I'm finished, I tell mom I'm going to do my homework. Since I started this whole diet thing, I've been more believeable and have been doing better in school. Mostly because I don't spend hours eating infront of the TV. When I walk upstairs, though, I don't go to my room to do homework. I go straight to the bathroom.

**I lock the door**

**And Turn all the water on**

**Bury that sound**

**So no one hears anything anymore**

I turn the tap on. Mom will probably think I'm washing my hands. With the door closed, I'm sure she will never come in. Then, I get in the position I'm always in. On my knees, in front of the toilet, with a finger down my throat. After not too much trying- after all, it gets easier every time- the food all comes up. I hate seeing it in there, so I flush as soon as I can. I wash my hands, and head to my room like it's no big deal.

The first time I did it, a few months back, after eating a shit load of chocolate, it seemed like such a big deal. During that time, I just ate a bit less. I always thought I would never be able to lose as much weight as I had, and I certainly never thought I would have the guts to make myself throw up. Before, I felt like I was developing an eating disorder, but in reality, I was still eating a healthy amount of food. Now is where it gets to be real. I barely eat anything anyway, and when I do, I usually throw it up.

It's not like I'm under-weight or anything. It's easy for people to believe that I've lost weight in a healthy way, since I was so fat before. They all thought I was sent to fat camp or was forced into a miracle diet. But in reality, I just started exercising instead of playing x-box, and throwing up instead of having dessert. Works for me.

When I finish my homework, it starts to get late. Not nearly late enough to go to bed, but late enough to get into my pajamas. I lift off my shirt, and stare in front of the mirror, like I do every time I get changed.

**Mirror lie to me, Tell me you can see**

**Maybe you won't be able to recognize me now**

**I know you can feel, All the things you steal**

**And you're taking, And you're taking it**

Maybe one day I'll be so small that people won't even realise it's me. Or maybe the mirror is just lying to me, and is making me seem smaller then I really am. Maybe I am still a fat ass, instead of just a slightly average weight.

Fucking weight. First it takes food away. Then it takes video games away. I know I want to become small like Butters or Kyle, but it's going to take work. Why couldn't I have just been born thin? Why couldn't I have been born with one of those crazy fast metabolisms, where people can eat all they want and not gain a pound?

* * *

I wake up to the scent of toast and bacon. After I snape out of the feeling the smell gives me, I'm instantly brought down. Mom thinks that she's the one helping me lose weight. She's being making her own food, instead of buying process. She thinks that making 3 meals a day is helping, but she's not the one with her finger down my throat. She's not the one forcing me to get on the treadmile. Her making me this food isn't helping, it's only making it worse. If she didn't make this food, I wouldn't have to purge in the first place. I would just simply not eat.

After I eat a slice of toast and two strips of bacon, I tell Mom that really,I'm not hungry. She lets me go easily, and, like usual, I go back up to the bathroom.

**Feeling so easy, Make me skin & bones**

**I'm always on my knees for you**

**Break it like it's even, When you're leaving and**

**Thin**

**Where the hell have you been?**

As soon as the food comes up, I feel a slight pain. I feel sick, but this happens sometimes. Sometimes, I will feel bad for a second, but it will go away.

I just go brush my teeth, and finish getting ready for school.

**Well sometimes it burns, Maybe I'll wash it out**

**It all looks so big**

**Nevermind, I don't feel anything**

**

* * *

**

When lunch comes around, I'm sitting at the table with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny like it has been forever. They all have food. Well, Stan and Kyle do. Kenny has a pop-tart, which is technically food for him, but whatever. And then there's me. Sitting here with a bottle of water and nothing else.

"You want any?" Kyle asks, holding out a bag of chips.

"No thanks, dude," I tell him. I don't want chips. I hate eating at school.

"They're your favourite!" Kenny says with a muffled voice.

"Eat it, eat it, eat it," they all chant like I'm about to eat something gross.

I hesitantly take one chip, bite it, then swallow. I know it's only a chip, but still. It's bad for me. Suddenly, I want more. You can never have just one chip.

I ask Kyle for another, and by the time I realise it, I've eaten at least 10. That could be 100 calories. That's too much.

**And you're pushing me, You're fucking pushing me**

I've never thrown up at school before, but maybe it's time I did. Lunch is almost over, and I know the bathrooms will be crowded now, so I wait until class starts. I'll still be able to get at least most of it up after 15 minutes.

When the bell does ring, I go by the bathrooms, and wait until everyone goes off to class. I don't give a rat's ass if I'm late or not. Besides, it's just French.

I make sure there's nobody in any of the stalls, and I make my move. I listen carefully, making sure I don't hear the door open or any foot-steps, and then I watch all the chips come up. It's only 12pm, and I've already thrown up twice today.

I remember when I would only throw up once or twice a week. I liked it back then. I still felt like I was doing the work to get me into being thin, but I didn't have to throw up after every meal. I didn't have to brush my teeth twice as much so I didn't ruin them. I didn't have to make sure nobody was home or nobody could hear me. I miss that.

* * *

"We're going to play COD, you wana come?" Stan asks me.

School just ended, and we're all around Stan's mess that he calls a locker, waiting for him to find his science book.

"Nah, I'm busy," I tell them. I truly am busy. It's friday, which means I have to go home and run until I burn at least 200 calories.

**'Cause you always win**

**You always win**

"Well, what do you have to do?" Kyle asks, now curious.

"Just... stuff," I nervously reply.

"Do you have a secret girlfriend or something?" Kenny jokes.

"Dude, do you! Is that why you've lost so much weight? To impress a girl?" Stan asks, excited.

Suddenly, I actually feel happy. They've noticed the weight loss. They've noticed how I went from being 200 pounds, to 150. Well, they probably don't know that I've lost 50 pounds, but they've at least noticed some improvement!

"Yeah, how much weight have you lost?" Kyle asks with a worried voice.

"It's not for a girl."

"For a guy?" Kenny asks with a smirk on his lips and a joking voice.

"No, it's for nobody! Is a guy not allowed to become healthy or what?" I tell them, defensively.

"You don't have to be rude about it," Kyle starts. "So you don't want to play COD with us?"

"Nah. I can walk with you guys, but then I have to go home."

"So you will walk to my house, then another 10 minutes to yours, but you won't play COD? What do you have that's more important then spending time with friends?" Stan starts pushing.

"Dude, walking means exercise. And it's nothing important! I just have to go work out. No biggie." I'm surprised I actually told the truth. It's not like it's bad. Maybe they will be surprised at how good I am at this dieting thing. After all, that's all this is.

**It's easier to quit, It's harder to admit**

"That's it. You're coming over," Stan pratically forces on me.

I guess it can't be too bad. I can always exercise later. I can always run home, too, so that will burn some extra calories. As long as I make up for it, it should be fine.

"Fine, geez."

We all head over to Stan's house. He tells us that his parents are out, and Shelley is with some new boyfriend, so it will just be the four of us. Good. His parents are always nosy and Shelley is a super bitch.

When we get there, Kenny goes straight to the fridge, and Stan and Kyle go to set up the game. I just sit on the couch and wait to be handed a controller. It's not like I want to be here anyway.

"For you, you, and you," Kenny says once we all get seated. He hands us each a bowl of chips, but his is twice as big as ours.

"No thanks," I say, and put it on the coffee table.

"The fuck?" Kyle looks at me with a weird expression.

"Why not?" Stan, Kenny and Kyle all stare at me now.

"First you didn't eat lunch, now you don't want a snack? What happened to the fat ass we all knew and... liked?" Kyle demands.

"Geez, I'll eat them," I say defensively. I can always say I have to take a dump or something and just throw up.

"Good." And with that, we all start playing the game. Kenny owns everybody, and I fail miserably.

After Kyle and Stan give up on trying to beat Kenny, they decide to play another game. This one is only two player, so after Stan and Kenny start playing, I go to the bathroom. They will be too caught up in the game to realize how long I'm taking.

Since I didn't eat too much, it takes me almost twice as long to get it all up. I'm so concentrated in what I'm doing that I don't hear someone knock at the door. I don't even realize that the door has been opened until it's too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I hear Kyle say with wide eyes.

He walks in on me on my knees, about to flush the toilet.

"Care to explain?" Kyle questions. He looks scared.

"Uhh, stomach bug?" I try to get my way out of it.

"What happened?" Kenny and Stan come up to Kyle.

"I just walked in on him making himself throw up," Kyle explains, still with a shocked look on his face.

"What the hell dude?" Stan looks almost as shocked as Stan now.

I can't take it. I don't want to explain this to them, so I do the only thing I can think of. I run past them, out the door, and to my house. The upside of running so much as that now I can out run anyone.

When I get up to my room, I just sit there. Now that they know, people will find out. I can't let anyone know. I can't stop this. I need this. I need to lose more weight, and if they make me stop, then I won't lose weight. I will probably gain it.

**I hate how I need you**

Suddenly, I don't know what to do. When my mom finds out, she will be on my back about everything. Knowing Kyle, he will most definitely tell someone.

Man, this sucks.

* * *

I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
